


Maze Hates Mistletoe

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A kiss that makes everyone laughs, But in the Story, Chloe makes cookies, Christmas Time, Decortations, Everyone ends up laughing, Gen, Maze Hates Mistletoe, Maze gets tricked, Mentions of Death, Mistletoe, Mistletoe is evil, Oh Come All Ye Faithful Fic Exchange, Oh Come All Ye Faithful Secret Santa Fic Exchange, Trixie wants a story, Yeah Maze still hates Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8992525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: It's Christmas time and Maze is helping Trixie and Chloe get ready for the holidays. When she unpacks one box, she sees one of the biggest traditions she hates about the holiday. Mistletoe. Trixie becomes curious and makes a deal with Maze. All for "Oh Come All Ye Faithful Fic Exchange".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [upquarkAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upquarkAO3/gifts).



> This was written for the 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful' Secret Santa challenge. I hope that you enjoy this UpQuark! The prompt was Maze hates misteltoe and there was no relationship prompt. Also the main characters will be Maze and Trixie, minor appearances by Lucifer, Dan, and Chloe.

It was the start of the Christmas holiday and Maze was helping Chloe unpack her Christmas items. Maze was even going to help Chloe decorate their apartment for Christmas, after all it was the first one she was celebrating with a human in the five years since she and Lucifer arrived on Earth. To her it was actually nice to not be around Lucifer during Christmas. _He’s more of a devil around Christmas._ Maze thought. Maze was unpacking a box of Christmas decorations, when she picked up the one item she hated about Christmas. “Now this is a tradition I really don’t like.”

            “What tradition is that?” Trixie asked. She came over to Maze from where she was decorating the tree. She thought of Maze as a big sister and really like her.

            “The mistletoe.” Maze spoke. She twisted the planet around in her hand. “The fact that it was started because a Norse God used it to murder another God, and you humans kiss under is so it is not overlooked.” She placed the mistletoe back in the box. “I also find it ironic that humans kiss under the poisonous planet. It seems that they want to die and be tortured in Hell.”  

            “I like it when mommy and daddy stood under the mistletoe and kissed.” Trixie quickly said. “Have you ever kissed Lucifer under the mistletoe?”

            Maze laughed a little, she really liked the little squirt. “We never celebrated Christmas in Hell.” She threw the mistletoe back into the box, determined to forget about the planet. Maze continued to shuffle through the box and found a few more decorations. She walked away from the box and began to hang the decorations at the other end of the room.

            “Mommy, when is Lucifer and daddy going to get here?” Trixie asked. She ran to her mother and began to help Chloe make Christmas cookies. Once she was at the counter, she picked up the tree shaped cutter and began pressing it into the dough. She was excited that Lucifer and her father were both going to be here for a little Christmas party.

            Chloe looked at the clock, and then back at Trixie. “Well sweety, I have to call Lucifer and remind that we are having a party today.” She helped Trixie place the trees onto the baking sheet. Chloe then helped Trixie get the sheet off the counter, and together, they slid the sheet into the oven and closed the door. Chloe set the timer for thirty minutes. “As for your daddy, he’s having car trouble. So mommy has to leave now to go get him.” She then quickly scanned the room and saw that Maze was busy untangling some lights. “Maze, I have to go get Dan. When the timer goes off can you please check on the cookies? If they are not brown give them five more minutes.” Chloe turned back towards Trixie. “I’ll be back in a few minutes’ monkey.” She pulled Trixie into a hug.

            “Mommy wait.” Trixie spoke quickly. She pulled away from the hug and ran to a box, and after digging around for a few minutes, she grabbed something out of it. Trixie looked towards Maze before she quickly ran back to Chloe. “Can I whisper something in your ear?” Chloe shook her head yes and bent down. Trixie covered her mouth with her hands and whispered her plan into her mother’s ear.

            Chloe shook her head yes and looked towards Maze. “That sounds like an excellent plan.” Chloe whispered. She grabbed the item from Trixie, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then headed towards the front door. “Maze, please don’t forget about the cookies.”

            “Yeah, I won’t.” Maze replied. She finally had the lights untangled and walked to Trixie. “Alright short stuff, where should we start hanging this lights?” Together she and Trixie hung the lights around the house, and set the rest of the decorations up. Before either one of them knew it, it had been thirty minutes and the timer was going off. Maze and Trixie both went to the oven to check on the cookies, and when they saw that they were nice and brown, Maze took the cookies out and placed the baking sheet on a cooling rack. “So Trixie, what does Chloe usually do when the cookies are done?”

            “We usually decorate them, but I want to wait until mommy gets back.” Trixie smiled. “That way you, Lucifer, daddy, mommy, and me can all decorate a cookie this year.” She smiled and saw that Maze was smiling as well.

            Maze looked at the cookies one last time, the demon part of her wanted to dig into those delicious smelling cookies. She turned back to Trixie who was now sitting back at the counter and made her way to sit next to her. “So since we can’t touch the cookies until Chloe gets back, what do you want to do now?”

            Trixie thought about it, and then knew exactly what she wanted to do. Her face lite up with excitement. “Tell me the legend of the mistletoe and then tell me why you hate it. “  
            Maze laughed in her throat. “As long as you promise not to laugh.” Maze watched as Trixie shook her head and made a cross over her heart. “Alright, let’s go get comfortable on the couch.” They both walked hand and hand to couch and got comfortable. Once Maze was satisfied that Trixie was comfortable, she cleared her throat to begin her story. “Humans kiss under the mistletoe, but they have forgotten why they kiss under the mistletoe. Long ago when the Vikings where around and the Norse Gods and Goddess ruled, there was one Goddess named Frigg who had a son named Baldur. Baldur was the favorite son of Odin and Frigg, but soon it was prophesied that Baldur would meet his end. Well Odin went to find out from a seeress in the world of dead and learned that prophecy was bound to happen. Well Frigg did not want anything to happen to her precious son, so she took to the cosmos and swore oaths on multiple objects that they would not hurt her son. Now Loki grew jealous and saw a chance to do what he did best, and that’s cause some mischief. So he disguised himself and asked if Frigg took oath to everything. Frigg not recognizing Loki said all but mistletoe. Loki quickly left Frigg and found some mistletoe, and fashioned an arrow out of the planet. He used that arrow while the other Gods and Goddesses were playing a game to see if nothing could hurt Baldur. Well Loki tricked Baldur’s blind brother Hodr to throw the mistletoe and it struck Baldur and killed him. So it is said that Frigg wept over her dead son and decreed that all who passed under a mistletoe should kiss, so as to not forget that something so small could also be so powerful.” Maze took a moment to pause and saw that Trixie was smiling wide at her.

            “That was an amazing story Maze.” Trixie couldn’t help but smile. “Now why do you hate mistletoe?”

            Maze had to think about it for a moment. She wasn’t a huge fan of Christmas that was true, working for Lucifer made sure she didn’t like the holiday. Yet she hated the mistletoe part of the Christmas season the most. “Well I hate it because humans kiss under it as to not forget that a mother forgot to ask the cosmos for an oath. I also hate it because strangers take advantage for a kiss and I hate it because the idea is simply stupid.”

            Trixie was hoping her plan would work but she needed to stall until Chloe came home. “Well do you think you would like mistletoe if you kissed the right person?”

            Maze was confused for a moment. _Maybe the holiday cheer is getting to her._ “I like you kid, but I don’t think kissing the right person under the mistletoe will make me like it at all.”  She gave Trixie a hug and walked away.

            Trixie sat there, thinking of her plan, and she had to try and make Maze like mistletoe. So Trixie followed Maze who was heading for her room. “So is mistletoe the only thing you don’t like about Christmas?”

            “Having a boss like Lucifer makes you hate the holiday, but it is personal reasons why I hate mistletoe.” Maze explained. This was going to be her first Christmas celebrating it with a human and her kid, which she was actually looking forward to, but she needed Trixie to stop asking about mistletoe. “Can you drop the mistletoe Trixie?”

            “Can we make a deal?” Trixie innocently asked.

            “You sound like Lucifer.” Maze laughed out. “I guess we can. What are the terms of the deal?”

            “You kiss someone under the mistletoe,” Trixie started to say. She saw that Maze was going to protest, so Trixie held her hand up to stop Maze from speaking. “Your eyes will be closed, and you have to feel what the kiss does to you. If it does nothing to you, then I will leave the mistletoe issue alone. If it does something to you, then you have to start liking it and start kissing another person under the mistletoe all the way through Christmas. Deal?”

            Maze couldn’t believe that she fell into Trixie’s hands, and she started to wonder how much the young child had learned from Lucifer about making a deal. “Well I already said we can, so I guess we now have a deal.” Maze held out her hand and Trixie took it and they both shook on it.

Trixie ran to the window and saw that her mommy and daddy were coming, and as planned, her daddy was in front while her mommy was getting something out of the car. Trixie saw that Lucifer was pulling up, and now she had to decide who should kiss Maze. She made her mind up, and looked to Maze. “Stand under the mistletoe by the front door and close your eyes.” She watched as Maze smiled and went to the front door.

“Can’t believe I’m doing this.” Maze spoke to herself. She closed her eyes and waited. When the door opened, and she heard Trixie say now, Maze leaned forward and found a pair of lips. The lips were warm and welcoming, and they even seemed surprised. Maze was starting to think mistletoe wasn’t that bad, that was until she opened her eyes during the kiss and saw who she was kissing. It was Dan. Maze quickly pushed Dan away and stormed away, listening to Trixie and Chloe, who had just entered the building, laughing at her. “And that’s why I hate mistletoe!”

“What did I miss?” Lucifer asked as he entered the building next. He saw that Dan was sitting down on his butt, and that Chloe and Trixie were both laughing like crazy. Lucifer also saw that Maze had stormed off in a huff, and on Christmas. He was actually going to try and enjoy the holiday this year, especially if he could enjoy it with Chloe.

“Lucifer!” Trixie yelled as she ran and entrapped the devil in her arms.

“Hello little creature thing.” Lucifer awkwardly spoke. He slowly pried himself free of Trixie’s grasp and went to Chloe. “What are we doing now?”

“Trixie, go get Maze, we are about to decorate cookies. And Dan get off the floor.” Chloe laughed, as Dan slowly got up. She couldn’t believe that Trixie’s plan had worked after all. She placed her bag on the table and empty it to show that it was full of mistletoe.

“What was all that for?” Dan wondered out loud as he made his way towards Chloe and Lucifer.

Trixie went straight to Maze’s room, and knocked on the door. When Maze didn’t say anything, she entered the room to find Maze laying on the bed. “You okay Maze?”

“Now you see why I hate mistletoe.” Maze spoke. She sat up and starred at Trixie. “You’re lucky I like you kid. You remind me of me.”

Trixie laughed as she ran and gave Maze a hug, and Maze returned the hug. “We are about to decorate the cookies; you want to help?”

“Sure Trixie.” She pulled Trixie in closer for a hug. “I still hate mistletoe just to let you know.”

Trixie smiled as she took Maze’s hand and lead her back into the kitchen. Neither Dan nor Maze spoke of the kiss while Lucifer kept asking what did he miss. Maze laughed more when she saw that a bag that Chloe had held nothing but the dreaded mistletoe. The rest of the time they all decorate cookies and ate, and at the end of the night as everyone said their goodbyes Maze cried out “I still hate mistletoe!”


End file.
